User talk:Spartan 501
more from chadd i have noticed some major mistakes in a few articals for the spartans which talk about them as normal humans fighting. but spartans were traind as kids from the age of six so i will reright that bit. if you would like i will update you on any changes or mistakes i notice. p.s. forgive the spelling Typr 'Aehutee It is obvious that you have layed Starcraft and Supreme Commander--UNSC AI 23:27, 16 April 2007 (UTC) uh, no I haven't... Spartan 501 23:28, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, he used that character from The Heretic. Hunter-113 00:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Then where would you get the Seraphim and Preator?--UNSC AI 00:43, 17 April 2007 (UTC) The heretic and the codex... Ya, I noticed that. Are you going to change the articles slightly, or just write it out based on The Codex and The Heretic? :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 16:59, 21 April 2007 (UTC) change em around slightly to give some backstory but mostly just stick with the storylines of the Codex and Heretic. Hmm...I suppose... :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:04, 23 April 2007 (UTC) I just don't feel like I should create more stuff about then without Edgworks approval...thats what my Spartan IVs are for. Spartan 501 13:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Other's Work I notice that many of your articles are basically from other people's machinimas (sp) You have their approval? Hunter-113 23:02, 7 May 2007 (UTC) kinda sorta...and the only ones that I've really used was the Codex and the Heretic; besides, I'm getting ready to give Edgeworks all the credit. there...done... Spartan 501 02:23, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Fanon I will talk to Tuan and O'malley to see if you can be in our next fanon. Spartan G-23 thanks Spartan 501 01:28, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Well oook welcome to da party. Anywho to the point, the fanfic were workin on is bout the heros from the battle of Toronto chasing the remaining Brutes away, the brutes flee to the remains of Alpha-Halo and run into the Flood again. The evil O,malley 22:39, 10 May 2007 (UTC) sweet, which charecters do we have to work with? Do we have Lambada squad, and can I use Brown Team? (I'm about to finish up on Diego. ) The fan fic will be pstponed in production for a while becaue Tuan is in Chicago until Sunday so I will not be able to pressure him to write it. (We are also receiving a lot of work in school right now in preparation for exams so he will be offline for a couple days afterwards.) Also Lambada Squad is Dubtiger's thing so we can only use them if Dubtiger is part of the fanfic. (Maybe we should add him too). Spartan G-23 ok, got it, but I wan't to ask, can I introduce a couple of my own charecters as well? Spartan 501 23:28, 10 May 2007 (UTC) thats fine, I've got alot of articles to catch up on anyway. Well due to the fact that these guys are leaving for a while it's your turn on fanfic. O I suggest you read it's prequel Battle of Toronto so you know the characters and plot. The evil O,malley 23:26, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Property I'm fed up with adding the property template to all your works. Just type at the top of your articles. That's all I ask. Also, you might want to start expanding on some of your virtually blank articles before you create more. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:35, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ok, thats fine, I will be expanding on all of them, I just got temporarily swamped in school work. Also, I don't plan on creating any more new articles. Spartan 501 13:24, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Try and avoid creating too many articles without giving some info on your current ones first. (It happened to me and I ended up scrambling just to get the basics down and I still have not completed all of them). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 02:10, 12 May 2007 (UTC) thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Spartan 501 02:26, 12 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Only come if you are goign to be active. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:28, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Okay then go into the project page sign your name under the confirmed active then add some soldiers into the force composition.(Preferrably on Covenant Loyalist side). Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 01:39, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Brown Team Alright, I deleted the requested articles. If you change your mind, I can always restore them. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 21:12, 20 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 01:59, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Here is your rank: The current CAF fanon is here it is recomended that you take part because it may aid in your promotion. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 02:04, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Hollow bastion I was reading the other chief moderator's messages and I saw that you wanted to join Hollow Bastion. You can join because it is never too late to join an RP. Just sign your name and add your characters to the thing. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:34, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Re:help Absolutely, you can join the 14TH Nomad Fleet, yes all ships are sheided by a prototype you can also read the article on it.Chief frank 001 and i will write something about your squadron on my 14th nomad fleet.Chief frank 001 read this section and said my what you thinkhttp://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_14th_Nomad_Fleet#Squadron yes my fleet is new so they dont done much but they fight in the Battle of Minister and the Destruction of FT-258 also you should say that you aquadron use sheilded fighter the sheild can be donated by the separatist also can upload some battle picture for me thanks did you read the two battle?? does the 77th naval squadron can use the broadswoord?? all thanks for picture.Chief frank 001 ps where did you take this amazing picture Re: Hurricane You can station your squad aboard it but the ship already has an AI. Your AI can be part of your squad though. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 20:43, 4 July 2007 (UTC) no, I was just going to have himn annouce the combat alert to my pilots. However, I don't need him anymore. THanks for letting me have them on the hurricane. Hollow bastion Summary Ok here is what is going on: The UNSC and Separatist fleets are fighting the Loyalist fleets in space. The Imperial Fleet has been crippled and their reinfircements have been badly damaged, the majority of their ground forces are trapped in the core of the Archive. The flood has taken control of most of the Archive along with the space around it. -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:01, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Your welcome. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 21:07, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Yep. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 21:11, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Longsword Squadron I was just wondering if in Halo: Insurrection could your longswords provide a distraction for mine to go give air-support on the surface of the planet? -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 22:39, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Thx. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • 22:55, 5 July 2007 (UTC) 14th nomad fleet the UNSC Road Runner(is the flagships) receive a detress signal from the surface and jump in space, after a long conbat he was dommage and retreat in slipspce after, it make contact with the fleetcom and ask for rearming and for taking the fleet in combat. The role is dress a defenssive perimeter to prevent escape and reinforcement from ennemi. spitfire Sorry but I just got the picture off the talk page of the UNSC Super Carrier on Halopedia. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 17:01, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion Well, for starters, I own all three monitors in the RP. 823543 Discordant Fervor, the evil monitor, 117649 Annihilative Repentance, of course me, and 39020247 Irremediable Affliction, the monitor of The Archive. So of course, I control ALL the Sentinels. Next, there is the Dragon Empire; they are a very powerful group of Human rebels mixed with Covenant warriors. Self eplanatory are the UNSC, Covenant loyalists, and the covenant seperatists. Oh, and also the Flood. Well, for more info you should basically read the RP. it'll help :D. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 18:59, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Timeline Swap The reason why the timeline was swapped around was because the people who control the Dragon Empire always like to break the rules in a futile attempt to beat the UNSC. We always found ways to beat them though. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:18, 7 July 2007 (UTC) thumb when you put a pic on in a template dont wrote "Thumb" 03:49, 8 July 2007 (UTC) thumb is use when you want to put a text below your picture Arggg --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:03, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Ok then just sign your name up along with the force listings (UNSC shall be completed shortly) -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:20, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Not sure. Ask Demakhis. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 23:25, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Right after Hollow Bastion k? --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 08:21, 15 July 2007 (UTC) no its not Broken Hearts is based one month after --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 15:30, 15 July 2007 (UTC) the codex i noticed you are editing pages on the codex but as you said you have alot of pages to edit so why dont we work together on the codex pages and i will still let you take most of the credit chadd Insurrection No you didnt miss anything. I guess most of us are kinda busy right now. --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 13:20, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Um You were already invited (See above invitation). --Staff Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel 16:49, 6 August 2007 (UTC) taskforce if you said that the 112th naval scadron was on of the scadron of the unsc 14th nomad fleet so does this task force are autonome fleet or a part of the 14th namad fleet. ps the pic is amazing User:Chief frank 001 are you joining KOBH plz answer if not and if you are then just put your name on the Brave the Cold list then add your characters --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:03, 7 August 2007 (UTC) historic You should add to you historic mission Destruction of FT-258 becose your squadron participate to this battle as a squadron of the UNSC 14th Nomad Fleet.User:Chief frank 001 yeah that after hollow bastionUser:Chief frank 001